The Incriminating Stick
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: What Dean really needs to do is clear his head. mpreg and wincest


**This is totally random, and for that, I am really sorry. It was one of those somethings that just popped into my head.**

Dean stared unblinkingly at the cool amber liquid as he swirled it around in the tall glass. He took another long pull of it before glancing around the smoky bar. From his position in a tiny booth in the corner, he could see pretty much everything. There were people milling around by the bar sipping drinks. Nice, little scrumptious things were giggling by the pool table, a few looking his way.

Any other night, Dean wouldn't think twice before sidling up to some random girl and flirting until he was blue in the face. It would end there, of course. Contrary to what Sam believed, Dean was totally committed to him. Completely.

Dean felt a jolt of guilt at the thought of Sammy. He shouldn't have run out tonight the way he had. He should have stayed and taken care of his business like his father always told him to. But at the time, all he could think about was the fact this was all too much and he really couldn't handle it. Even now, though he realized he shouldn't had left, Dean didn't feel any less overwhelmed by the situation that had greeted him earlier that day.

He'd wandered into their motel room shortly after interviewing a few kids for their current gig. He'd opted to let Sam sleep in on this one. The poor kid had been suffering from some sort of stomach virus for the past week. When he entered, Sam wasn't in bed, but the bathroom door was slightly ajar and Dean could hear small whimpering sounds coming from inside. What he found caused him to feel a mixture of fear, concern and guilt.

Sam was hunched on the floor with his back to the tub. His face was pale, sweaty and blotchy. From the faint greenish tint of his skin and the drying tears on his cheeks, Dean could tell Sam had had yet another bout of nausea. And though Dean was sure Sam heard him enter, he hadn't bothered to open his eyes.

"Sam," his voice was gentle as stooped down in front of the younger man.

Sam opened his eyes and they eventually focused on Dean's face before they began to water again. His eyes then wandered down to something in his hands. Dean glanced down. Sam was holding some sort of stick. Upon further inspection…what was that? Was that a…a positive?!

Dean freaked. Maybe not as badly as Sam did, but he freaked just the Sam. While Sam cried and begged him not to be mad, Dean just stared at him, not really seeing. He was basically in shock. His mind was not able to move pass the positive sign. Sam was beside himself with worry that Dean would leave him for someone else, and by getting himself all worked up, he only made himself sick. This only seemed to upset him more.

All the while, Dean could only think one thing. He had to escape. What was this? This was crazy. They couldn't have a kid. It was ridiculous. It was too much. And Sam needed him at the moment. Right then he needed Dean to firmly stand beside him and rub his back while he murmured that everything would be alright.

What had Dean done? He fled. He did the thing Sam was most afraid of: he left. After sitting in the bar for awhile and clearing his head a bit, Dean could finally see that all that crazy crap running through his head really didn't matter. Sure, it was going to be a lot of responsibility, but he was the one that raised Sam. It was definitely not always going to be easy, but since when was anything in the Winchesters' lives easy? This was not unlike any other tough hurdle they had overcome in the past and they would do it by sticking together.

That meant Dean needed to be speeding back to the motel, like, yesterday. On the ride there, his mind wandered to Sam and he chuckled at all the fun he was going to have poking fun. _Poor little Samantha's feet are swollen._ Dean rolled his eyes at the daggers he was sure Sam would shoot him for that remark. It really was no surprise Sam was the one pregnant. He always was a hormonal teenaged girl on the inside.

Upon arrival, Dean found a tight ball of Sam slumbering in the center of the bed. Sam had cried himself to sleep. _There goes that guilt again. _Dean smiled down softly at the sleeping man as he settled beside him on the bed. His heart filled with love. He would love to give Sam everything he ever wanted. That white-picket fence and little golden retriever. Those were things Dean didn't know if he would ever be able to give to his little brother. But that night, as Sam slept and Dean watched over him, Dean rubbed Sam's back and murmured in his ear that everything would be alright.


End file.
